kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
Haruto Tokishima
is the main protagonist of Kakumeiki Valvrave. Before the events which led to him becoming the pilot of Valvrave One, he was an ordinary student at Sakimori Academy in JIOR. He is also the childhood friend of Shoko Sashinami. Personality & Character Haruto is what people would call a follower and a doormat. He rarely does anything with his own reason, and often simply obeys the commands of others. He doesn't like competition of any kind and would often go out of his way to avoid them, as a result, he is literally a loser all the time. Despite this, when he does have something he wishes to do, he puts in 100%. He also has a crush on his childhood friend, Shoko, who upon her apparent death, he practically breaks down, showing he is easily broken as well. Other than that, he is known for being extremely naive, often rushing head on to protect others and disregarding practical options in favor of principles. After Haruto acquired an immortal body and "vampire" berserk state, he was frightened with himself for not being human anymore and his tendency of attacking others. His fear came true when he is losing control of his body more frequently and in that state, Haruto sexually assaulted'' Saki like a rabid beast. Due to that incident, Haruto became awkward toward Saki, but he held responsibility for his actions. At the end of episode 11, he proposed to Saki. Skills & Capabilities '''Piloting Skills' *He has good piloting skills, not amazing. This is shown off in the first episode where he took down multiple units of full-fledged soldiers who carry more battle experience than him. Immortality *Upon being injected with an unknown substance when entering the Valvrave One, he became immortal, as he has lived even under the most fatal of injuries. Body Swapping *Another effect of the unknown substance allows him to swap bodies by directly biting onto another person's bare skin. Those he switches with become unconscious, like his body. He also obtains any abilities that their body has, such as good aim and piloting skills. History Haruto and Shoko ran away together when they were kids. The reason for this is unknown. Dorssia Invasion In Year 71 of the True calender, Haruto is in Sakimori High School and at this time he is competing in a Eating Contest against his childhood crush Shoko and loses (on purpose). After the contest, the group returns to class where Haruto is encouraged by his friends to ask Shoko out, but he stubbornly refuses to do such (but he still considers the option). He and Shoko are cleaning up things in the school building where he has an altercation with a suppose transfer student about his ideals. The transfer student argues with Haruto about his childish views on sharing with everyone and that Haruto needs to wake up and face reality. Soon after the argument, the school is attacked by the Dorssian mecha fleet. JIOR is easily outmatched due to the country being a neutral and only a handful of soldiers are kept. Haruto and his friends try escaping to safety when a mecha stumbles across them. During the ambush, Shoko had noticed a pedasterian pleading for help nearby and rushed to their aid. Right as she reached them, the mecha attacked, blowing up Shoko and the car she had been heading towards. Haruto, devastated, grows outraged and in his anguish vows to avenge her. Right after he swears vengeance, the mecha known as Valvrave appears. While his friends plead for him not to make a hasty decision, Haruto ignores their pleads and tries to use the weapon against Dorssia. At first, the situation looks hopeless as Haruto cannot get the machine to work until he finally notices on the mecha's screen a floating pink girl asking him if he resigns his humanity. Haruto refuses until finally enemy troops make his situation look grave and his unfulfilled wish to avenge Shoko. Agreeing to resign his humanity, the machine grants him its power as the pilot. With the Valvrave I, Haruto manages to outpower all the enemy's enforcements to save the city. Trivia *His favorite food is beef stew. *His most disliked food is celery. *His hobby is bikes. *His weakness is rock paper scissors. Gallery Haruto main.jpeg Haruto.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 36.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large Preview 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 20.jpg Haruto and shoko.jpg 5217094.jpg Haruto-hero.jpg 610076.jpg Haruto and saki.jpg Haruto 2.jpg Haruto 1.jpg 626399.jpg 633065.jpg L elf and haruto.jpg 613274.jpg Haruto and shoko 2.jpg 629730.jpg 615640.jpg 616363.jpg Valvrave-season-2-preview-1-saki-haruto.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-01-2.jpg Gl img 22.jpg Gl img 21.jpg Gl img 20.jpg Gl img 18.jpg Gl img 07.jpg Gl img 04.jpg Gl img 01.jpg 1013123_253591634766166_858816284_n.jpg 1069368_496833350399936_932780284_n.jpg 1236774_520013334748604_2660015_n.jpg 1175047_260448124080517_577854931_n.jpg Valvrave-The-Liberator.jpg Aina-1024x576.jpg Valvrave pilots.png Valvrave-005.jpg 10235252k.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-8-2.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-8-5-1024x576.jpg Haruto and l elf 2.jpg Valvrave 13 6 haruto and l elf.jpg Valvrave-15-50-l-elf-and-haruto.jpg Valvrave-15-48.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.03 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 23.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 04.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 12.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male